1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique which determines a mental state or an emotion of a user based on the user's biological information obtained from the user and provides a service in accordance with the mental state and the emotion of the user has been known. As an example of such a technique, an information terminal device which detects the emotion of the user and processes a message in process of creation by the user in accordance with the detected emotion is known.
For example, when the user creates a message, the information terminal device measures the user's biological information using a biosensor and calculates information representing strength of the mental state or the emotion of the user using the measured biological information. The information terminal device processes a mail, which is created by the user, and transmits the processed mail based on the calculated information to deliver the emotion of the user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-029928
However, in the related art, the emotion of the user is transmitted only to a destination of the message so that it is difficult to transmit the emotion of the user to a location other than the transmission destination. Therefore, in the related art, it is difficult to determine whether a timing to transmit a message is good after confirming the emotion of the user of the transmission destination in advance.